


New phrases

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excessive memeing, Ice Cream, M/M, Skateboarding, Tsukki why are you this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "You've got to stop saying that."Tsukishima picks up a certain phrase that perfectly expresses how in feels in those moments when one of his three emotions escapes.Yamaguchi doesn't quite understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/gifts).



Whenever Tsukishima gets into a pickle, specifically something that’s a result of his own clumsy foolishness, he usually mutters _“Pathetic.”_ , a jibe at himself. Yamaguchi, however, has noticed a subtle change. 

It starts when he and Tsukishima get ice creams on a warm summer day, and they’re halfway through eating when the rounded scoop of Tsukishima’s strawberry ice cream drops to the floor at his feet. He stops. He just stops. Yamaguchi is almost jerked back by their linked arms and he blinks worriedly when Tsukishima just… Stares. Then, he says it.

_“Wake me up inside.”_

“... Tsukki?” Like snapping out of a haze, Tsukishima blinks at him with surprising childlike innocence. 

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“... I dropped my ice cream.” He offers, as way of explanation. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, offering out his own vanilla for them to share. He tries not to blush as Tsukishima leans down a tiny bit to take a- _Take a **bite?!**_

“Tsukki, you asshole!” Tsukishima huffs a laugh through his mouthful of ice cream, holding a hand up to his lips to try not to spit it out. He’d never act like this in front of the team, but when he and Yamaguchi are alone, there’s a whole side to his personality that opens up, and it makes Yamaguchi feel like he’s glowing.

Sometimes, however, Tsukishima slips up. The second incident happens as the team walks from the gymnasium to Sakanoshita, going to get meat buns. The idiot quartet are fooling around at the back of the group as usual, but this time, Noya has a skateboard. Not a proper skateboard either. A flimsy plastic board with axles and wheels haphazardly glued on.

Hinata currently stands on it, incredibly wobbly, but with Tanaka and Noya on each side holding his hands and supporting him, he’s not going to hurt himself if he comes off the board. Rather, they’ll be holding him up as the board skids away, and he might stumble back on the ground, but there’s no way he’ll fall over. Yamaguchi smiles a little as he watches them over his shoulder. Tanaka and Noya are good senpai, no matter how misguided they may be.

“Hinata, dumbass, shift your weight _forwards_!” Kageyama, who has very little experience in any activity other than volleyball, tries to offer assistance… In his own little, way, of course. But there’s more of an emphasis on _**try**_ , than assistance. 

“No, Hinata, don’t-!” Tanaka’s sentence is cut out with a grunt as he catches Hinata’s weight, and then Noya screams a warning to look out, and Yamaguchi isn’t sure what to look out for before Tsukishima suddenly goes down with a surprised squawk.

The skateboard carries on down the slight slope as if it hasn’t just sent Tsukishima sprawling the floor as he stepped on it. The team members walking ahead of them turn around at the consequent noise and start coming over to check Tsukishima is okay. Tsukishima, who just stares at the sky with a blank, deadpan expression.

“... Wake me up inside.” Yamaguchi frowns deeply as he offers Tsukishima a hand up, pulling him back to his feet with a strong yank. Nobody else was in hearing range, but Yamaguchi isn’t sure the comment was for him either. Was- Was Tsukishima just expressing himself via strange methods again?

“Tsukki? You okay?” He sighs irritably and dusts himself off, mumbling that he’s fine to Yamaguchi before turning to glare at ‘the four idiots’.

“Next time you decide to let a skateboard go out of control, try to do it on a _flat gradient_.” Ultimately, this leads to bickering between Tsukishima and Kageyama, with Hinata’s input every now and then. Yamaguchi just watches them, perplexed over Tsukishima’s latest choice of phrasing.

A week later sees them facing a surprise quiz in class, and whilst Yamaguchi works steadily through the questions, he can’t help noticing Tsukishima stall every few minutes out the corner of his eye.

Of _course_. Whilst Yamaguchi retains information naturally, Tsukishima revises via cram sessions and associating a certain flavour or smell with a subject. A surprise test like this would obviously leave him a little floored, although he seems to be doing okay with what he already knows. The hour passes gradually, minute by minute… Second by second… Yamaguchi finished ages ago, now balancing his pencil on his upper lip with his cheeks in his hands. Finally, the bell rings and the teacher collects in all the test sheets. 

Tsukishima’s head rests on his desk. With a light laugh, Yamaguchi walks over to his desk and crouches down, poking the back of Tsukishima’s head.

“Wake me up inside…” Yamaguchi frowns with a slight pout.

“You’ve got to stop saying that. I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“Can’t wake up.”

“Tsukki…”

“Wake me up inside.” There’s a hint of amusement in Tsukishima’s voice and Yamaguchi rolls his eyes.

“Stop confusing me.”

“Saaave me.” Yamaguchi brushes the ticklish spot just below his ear, puffing his cheeks out in irritation, and Tsukishima snorts with a quiet laugh, curling away from Yamaguchi’s touch before turning to look at him with a small but content smile.

“You’re such a dork, Tsukki.”

“Call my name and save me from the dark~...”

“ _Tsukki!_ ”


End file.
